Wish
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: Laxus was given one wish, what will it be?


**Summary: Laxus was given one wish, what will it be?**

**Note: I am currently experiencing the mother of all headaches. So please excuse the wrong spellings and grammar. I am not in a good condition to re-read this.**

**Another Miraxus Pairing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the record. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Walk. Walk. Walk. Laxus is walking on a desert making his way back to the guild. He just finished an S-class mission which was supposed to be finished in a month, but since he is no other than the lightning dragon slayer Laxus Dreyar he had finished the mission in less than three weeks.

The heat is overwhelming but since Laxus is strong enough he was able to handle it. He was continuing his journey when his sensitive ears heard something.

"Ummmp..." Laxus followed the source of the voice and he was led to a sandy hill where an old woman was laying down looking very weak.

"H-help me. P-please.." The old woman plead with a very faint voice.

Laxus immediately made his way towards the old woman and gently pulled her into a sitting position. Yeah, maybe if it was the same-old-Laxus he would just leave the old woman not caring if she died or not, and will not even feel guilty about it because it's her fault for being weak. But no, Laxus has changed him now learned how to care and respect, although he is still quite shy to show it.

"W-wa-wat-ter" The old woman said getting weaker and weaker.

Without any second thought he immediately gave to the old woman the water he brought. The old woman gently takes a sip. "Where are you going?" Laxus asked worried.

"I-I'm hea-ding t-to the city ne-nearby." The old woman answered still feeling weak.

"Alright then. I'll take you there." Laxus then stand up and offered his back towards the old woman.

After almost an hour of walking Laxus have not yet reached his destination. He is getting tired, after all walking on a dessert while carrying someone on your back is not an easy task especially if you are feeling hungry and thirsty. Unfortunately he had offered all the water and food he had on the old woman currently residing on his back.

After finally reaching their destination the blond lightning dragon slayer brought the old woman on her house where she used to live with her daughter. He did not bother to ask her what she was doing on the desert alone. He was ready to leave when the old woman called him.

"Mister. Thank you! Thank you very much!" The old woman now feeling well thanked him repeatedly.

Laxus scrathed the back of his blond head, obviously not used to this kind of situation.

"Here please take this!" The old woman gave her a small stone. Laxus looked at it, confusion is evident on his eyes.

"It will grant your wish, please take it" The old woman insisted so Laxus just accepted it.

* * *

The usual noise can be heard on the Fairy Tail guild. As usual he just evaded Natsu's attacks and made a beeline at the counter where he was greeted by the ever beautiful Mirajane Strauss.

"Oh your back! How's your mission?" Mirajane welcomed him with a smile.

"It's an easy one." Laxus' short reply.

"It's no surprise. Afterall everything seems to be an easy task for you." Mirajane said.

"Naah" Laxus just grunted and ordered his drink.

_There are things that I find hard to do. And one of them is confessing my feelings for you._

* * *

Later that night Laxus just finished showering. He then grabbed his used clothes to put them together with his dirty clothes when a small stone fell from the pockets of his used pants.

He then picked it up and examined it.

"It will grant your wish, please take it"

He remembered the old woman saying it. Yeah as if a small stone can grant him a wish. But curiousity got the best of him so he decided to make a wish. There goes a saying that 'There's no harm in trying' right?

Slowly he closed his eyes and wished.

And when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that the small stone on his palm were gone.

"What was that?" Laxus just shrug and prepared himself to sleep, too tired to even think of what just happened.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning. Laxus is making his way on the guild feeling happy. Yeah there is something on this day that makes him feel happy. The song Hey Juliet by LMNT is currently playing on his headphones and he can't help but to bang his head in tune with the song.

When he reached the guild he was greeted by a very excited fire dragon slayer no other than Natsu.

"LAXUUUUUS! Let's fight!" And Laxus unceremoniously throw Natsu on the wall causing him to quickly loss his conciousness. He then smirks looking satisfied at his creation.

He then proceeded to the bar where Mirajane is busy cleaning some plate.

"Morning.." Laxus greeted acting grumpy.

Upon hearing his voice Mirajane quickly get out of the counter and..

..and gave him a peck..

..a delicious peck on his lips.

"Good Morning Laxus!" Mirajane sweetly greeted him.

Suddenly the noisy guild becomes quiet. Everyone is dumbfounded. Laxus is stunned. What's happening?

"Hey something wrong?" Mirajane looked at him, her blue eyes looking worried, she slowly put her hands on Laxus' cheeks in a caressing manner.

Everyone's jaw drops!

"W-what's hap-pening?" Macao managed to utter.

"NEE-SAN!" Elfman reacted.

Mirajane purses her lips. "Hey what's wrong?"

"A-are you two an item?" Lucy squeaked.

"Of course not! What are you saying!" Natsu confronted Lucy.

"Yes we are!" Mirajane announced.

Everyone gasp. "S-since when?" Cana managed to utter. While Macao, Wakaba, Elfman and the rest of the male fans began to weep.

"After Lisanna's pseudo death" Mirajane said.

"B-but that's a long time ago!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yes. He comforted me and that's the same time we become a couple! We just kept it as a secret because we know you'll react like that!" Mirajane gave an exasperated sigh.

"But if you kept it as a secret for a long time why would you bother to tell it to us now?" Erza said with a frown.

"Because we grew tired in keeping it as a secret." Mirajane then holds the stunned Laxus' hand and dragged him outside.

Once they were outside Mirajane then looked at Laxus' shocked face.

"Hey?" Mirajane hold both of Laxus hands. "I know it's supposed to be a secret but I can't help but to tell it to everyone, I want them to know our real relationship."

Laxus then regained his composture and began to think..

Me and Mirajane. In a relationship?

As the thought finally processed on Laxus' confused mind. He then began to understand. MIRAJANE IS MINE!

A rare smile began to spread on Laxus' usual scowling face. MY WISH WAS GRANTED!

But...

I only wish for Mirajane to return my feelings, not for us to become a couple. Not only that but she also thought that we are together for so long. It's confusing...

Oh well! As long as she's mine I don't care.

* * *

It was now getting dark and the guild had closed. Laxus with his 'girlfriend' Mirajane is now heading home. Laxus is whistling a happy tune, he can't believe that Mirajane is with him now. But his happy mood ended when he notice Mirajane's not-so-happy mood.

"What is it?" Laxus asked while scrutinizing the white-haired mage.

"Don't what-what me" Mirajane answered with a very cute pout.

Laxus laugh. Yeah he laugh. He just can't help it. Mirajane is so adorable. His GIRLFRIEND is sooo adorable.

"Why are you laughing?" Mirajane said with a frown and playfully punch him in his broad arms.

"Because you're so cute when you pout!" Laxus responded.

"Hmmp." Mirajane then walked faster.

"Wait! Im just joking." Laxus said, walking faster to match Mirajane's pace.

Mirajane then look at him with the same cute pout. Laxus can't help but to pinch her cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong." Laxus said sincerity is evident in his voice.

"You're supposed to hold my hand!" Mirajane said.

And Laxus eyes widen. Oh that! Laxus then reached Mirajane's hand and clasped his hand to hers. Her hand is so soft. He thought.

To Laxus' surprise Mirajane leans forward and kissed him on his lips. Damn! Her lips is so soft and oh so sweet!

After that they started walking while holding hands, a contented smile plastered both on their blushing faces.

* * *

It was almost a week when Laxus' wish became true. A week full of kisses, hugs, and sweet comments. Who would have thought that Laxus is such a romantic guy? He even gave Mirajane a bouquet of flowers, causing almost all female Mages in the guild (such as Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Bisca, Wendy, Cana, Juvia and even Erza) to swoon and giggle with a matching wiggle.

Laxus is currently sitting on a chair near the counter having a conversation with his girlfriend.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Laxus questioned. Examining Mirajane's pretty face.

"Hmm?" Mirajane inquired.

"I asked gramps if you could take a day-off tomorrow and of course he said yes without a second thought. So I suggest we go out tonight and go travel tomorrow." Laxus suggested.

"Travel?" Mirajane then leans on the counter before adding. "I don't want to travel."

"Then where do you want to go?" Laxus said while playing with Mirajane's hand.

"How about... A sleepover?" Mirajane suggested her eyes full of excitement.

"S-Sleepover? Y-you want to sleep with me?" Laxus' eyes widen.

"I just think a sleepover will be much more fun and enjoyable than travelling. You know some stuff like, watching movies together, cooking dinner together, pillow fights." Mirajane stated.

Oh that! When she said sleepover Laxus thought she means that she'll sleep with him. Sleep in a sense of cuddling, kissing, and a -ahem- love making. Laxus then grunted trying to erase the image of him making love with Mirajane. After some minutes he then said "Pillow Fight? I think it's a girl thing, isn't it?"

Mirajane then purses her lips "But I think it's sweet"

Laxus takes a deep breath. He really can't say no to her. "Alright then."

* * *

It was already afternoon. Mirajane and Laxus just finished eating their lunch and now both of them are sitting in the couch while watching a movie through a lacrymal powered television. Laxus is sitting at the edge of the couch while Mirajane is sitting beside him using his arms as a pillow.

"This is really a good movie don't you think?" Mirajane said, she was too engrossed in watching the movie to notice that Laxus is not watching the movie, but instead he chooses to watch her. And she was surprised when Laxus suddenly kissed her.

"L-Laxus!" Mirajane squeaked.

"Hmm.." Laxus grunted, attacking the take over S Class mage's neck this time.

"H-Hey! I'm watching the movie!" Mirajane said while pushing Laxus' face away from her. Abruptly Laxus stood up and walk in front of Mirajane he then put both of his arms on Mira's both side trapping her.

"You're choosing that movie over me?" Laxus said in a husky voice.

"Ofcourse not!" came Mirajane's quick reply. Laxus kissed her again but this time she did not bother to stop him, instead she just responded to his kiss.

They had been kissing, necking and petting for almost an hour. Both of them do not notice that the movie was already finished.

Blue eyes crashed to Laxus' orange ones.

"I love you.." Laxus said his voice full of sincerity.

"I love you too Laxus." Mirajane said. Laxus should be happy but upon hearing Mirajane's voice Laxus felt something, it was disappointment. He then stood up and sat beside the surprised Mirajane. "What's wrong?" Mirajane asked looking worried.

Instead of answering Laxus just facepalmed. He was supposed to be happy now. Mirajane is finally with her but no, he can't feel the genuine happiness because he knows that Mirajane is responding to her like this because..

Because..

Because she was charmed.

Because it was his wish.

He remained in that position for almost an hour and Mirajane is just beside him looking worried, she repeatedly asked him what was wrong but Laxus is in deep thought to hear her.

After some serious thinking he stood up. He finally made a decision. He's not happy with this kind of arrangement. He wants to be with Mirajane for REAL. He wants Mirajane to love him in her own accord and not just because of a god damn wish. And he has to do something about it.

He then looked at Mirajane. "Could you please come with me?" The take-over mage just nods in response too confuse to vocalize her answer.

With a resolution he started to walk towards the forest with Mirajane beside him, where he knows someone will be able to help him.

* * *

"What are you doing here humans?" Porlyusica shouted looking at her uninvited guests.

"We are here because we want to ask you something." Laxus said calmly.

Porlyusica looked at him for a moment but after seeing the resolve in his eyes she then said. "Speak."

"Not here." Laxus answered. He doesn't want Mirajane to hear this.

Porlyusica pushed the door open. Indicating for him to enter.

"I'll be back." Laxus said looking at Mirajane who just remained silent. Laxus then kissed her on her forehead before entering Porlyusica house.

"What is it?" Porlyusica inquired with hostility.

"Im here to ask about a certain stone that has the power to grant a wish." Laxus said without further ado.

"A stone?" Porlyusica asked. Laxus just nodded. "Maybe you're referring to a lacrymal stone."

"Lacrymal stone?" Laxus raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. It was an ancient stone. It is said to be able to grant a wish to anyone who will have it. But after it has done its purpose it will vanish. Due to its power it became in demand long time ago causing this to extinct. I don't know that some lacrymal stones still exist." Porlyusica explained.

"Then how will it become inefffective?" Laxus questioned.

"Unknown to everyone. It's effect only takes 10 days. And after that everything will revert to normalcy."

Laxus breathed a sigh of relief. 10 days. The effect of his wish will be gone in 10 days.

7 days had passed so it means that after 3 more days everything between me and Mirajane will come back to normal.

Normal.

Me watching her from afar.

Yeah that's normal.

He closed his eyes. Shaking that dreading feeling that began to crept up on his body.

"Do you have more questions? If no. Then get out!" Porlyusica shooed him away harshly.

Once he was outside he saw Mirajane sitting on a tree trunk looking at ease while watching the clouds float above her.

She looks like an angel. Laxus can't help but to notice.

* * *

During those 3 days. Laxus put all his effort just to show how much he loves Mirajane. Hoping that when his wish became ineffective Mirajane will remember his feelings for her.

* * *

Today is the day. The 10th day. His wish will vanish. Mirajane's feelings will vanish. Everything will be back to normal.

Laxus is sitting on a table near the counter watching his girlfriend do her task, waiting for something to happen. He doesn't know what will happen. He was afraid to talk to her. To see her reaction once her feelings for him vanished.

Just then Mirajane suddenly lost her conciousness. Everyone was surprised. Laxus is the first one to be on Mirajane's side catching her in the process. He then waste no time and brought her to the guild's nursery room.

Walk. Walk. Walk. Laxus is pacing from left to right. Porlyusica was inside with Master Makarov.

"Laxus-nii you should stop that. Mira-nee will be fine." Lisanna ensured him. He was outside with the Strauss siblings while the others are not permitted to wait outside because they will just cause ruckus. Lisanna began calling him "Laxus-nii" since Mirajane and him announced their 'relationship.' Their relationship that will now put to an end.

Porlyusica then came out escorted by Master Makarov and Laxus leans with anticipation.

"She will be fine." Porlyusica then looked at him straight in eye. "Once she woke up. She will be alright and 'normal' you can visit her now. Just be quiet." The hidden message Porlyusica sent him was unnoticed by everyone especially the Strauss siblings who quickly entered the room once permitted even by Master Makarov who also looked worried. Laxus then nodded.

5 minutes had passed. Porlyusica had already left while Makarov was with the other worried mages explaining Mirajane's condition. Laxus was the only one left outside the nursery's room. Deciding if he should enter or not.

Once she woke up and saw me. She'll be confused why I'm there. He thought. It was the same thoughts that keep on repeating in his confuse mind.

"Laxus-nii. Why are you there?" Lisanna said poking her head on the door. "Come"

Laxus slowly entered. He then saw Mirajane sleeping peacefully on the bed. Slowly he raised his hand to cup her cheek. He stayed like that for a moment. He seems to be frozen but he was surprised to hear the door closed. And that's when he notices that Elfman and Lisanna had left. Leaving him alone with Mirajane.

Slowly he lean towards the sleeping Mirajane and kissed her on the lips. His last kiss on her. He closed his eyes, memorizing the feeling of his lips on hers.

"L-Laxus?" When he opens his eyes he was surprised to see blue gorgeous eyes staring back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Mirajane said.

She was back to normal. I see. Laxus thought sadly.

"Nothing" He was about to leave when tiny hands reached his arms, stopping him.

"Explain" Mirajane said as if she knows something. Laxus eyes widen! She remembered?

As if she van read his mind Mirajane said. "I don't know what happened but I can feel that you are hiding something from me. The mere fact that I woke up with your lips on mine is an evidence." Laxus bows his head blushing.

"Please explain" Mirajane added with the same blush on her cheeks. She then pull herself in a sitting position.

Laxus takes a deep breath. "Please don't be mad at me" He said before telling her the truth. He told her everything she needed to know. Form his encounter with the old lady, his wish, the stone, him realizing what he really want, and now.

Mirajane just remained silent. And once he was done. He closed his eyes. Expecting a slap, a punch, kick or a shout. But he was just greeted with a silence. An ear defeaning silence.

And when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Mirajane smiling.

"You wished for me to return your feelings?" Mirajane chuckled.

"I love you since Lisanna's false death. When you comforted me." Mirajane confessed.

He then remembered Mirajane's words.

_"He comforted me and that's the same time we become a couple! We just kept it as a secret because we know you'll react like that!"_

Not thinking. Laxus gave Mirajane a tight hug.

"I LOVE YOU!" He confessed.

He was beyond relieved. Mirajane loves him for Pete's sake! And it was for real, not just because of a god damn wish.

After that they shared a wonderful, passionate, mind-blowing kiss.

**-Wakas-**

* * *

**Note: I hope you like this.**

**Miraxus. Miraxus. Miraxus.**

**Love. Love. Love.**

**Review. Review. Review.**

**Keep Safe. Sleep well so you won't experience what I feel right now. Damn this headache. :X**


End file.
